


Nerd Love

by flickawhip



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey used to hate being called Nerd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Love

Honey used to hate being called 'Nerd' and yet now...

"Hey Nerd."

Gogo's voice breaks her thoughts as she slips into the room, settling her head in Gogo's lap, content enough to let Gogo stroke a hand through her hair, her touch tender through Honey's hair. Gogo's smile is soft, tender even as she lets Honey relax and curl into her. She knows why, Gogo has seen how tired Honey can get. Much as Honey both works and plays hard, emotions take a lot out of her. Honey soon seems to be sleeping and Gogo smiles softly. 

"That's my Nerd."


End file.
